


Crime and Injustice

by FightTheThorn



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crimes & Criminals, Good Cop Bad Cop, M/M, Police, Rape, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryotaro Dojima finally comes to the conclusion that his long time partner,Torhu Adachi, was to blame for two of the murders and the disappearances only to find a gun pressed into his back. There’s a saying that goes: “when one loses a partner, they gain a rough lover.”<br/>One-Shot; R&R appreciated.<br/>Contains: Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Tie gag, and so on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Injustice

“Keep quiet and put your hands behind your back, Dojima.”

Ryotaro Dojima took a deep gulp, turning his head to glance over his shoulder at the man, his partner, poking a small calibre gun into the small of his back. He bit his lower lip and moved to do what he had been ordered to, slowly moving his hands so that they rest against his lower back, eyes dead set on his assailant. 

Torhu Adachi.

The police officer’s eyebrows creased, staring at the person he had trusted most throughout the investigation of disappearances and murders, only to find that it was his assistant who had been the criminal all along. 

Adachi’s face was set in a wide grin, stepping forward and poking him in the back with the gun once more. “It must really be a shame that it took you this long to realize that it was me all along. I was right in front of you and you couldn’t quite see the mastery behind it all. Don’t worry; I’ll still give you points for catching up to me. Hell, why not cash those points in right now?” 

He heard the clinking of metal before they clamped down around his wrists. Swallowing again, Dojima glared at Adachi, hiding the hurt of this betrayal behind his eyes. 

To think that he’d come to consider Adachi as a part of his family and had even considered him something a little more than a pal throughout their time in together. Each night when he would seemingly put together clues with new ones and when he discussed his theories as to whom the perpetrator might be, Adachi was always there right beside him. 

Only the Lord knew how often he had invited him home. It was at least once every night when he headed back to his daughter, Nanako, and his nephew, Souji. He found that offering him a cup of Joe to keep them both awake or a night cap to put them into a nice slumber was more than just a routine. Dojima had come to trust him.

The understanding that he’d been fooled from the very beginning was sinking in.

“…why?”

The raven haired man cocked his head to the side and cupped a hand around his ear in a mocking way. “Eh? Sorry, Dojima. Didn’t quite catch that.”

His glare became more prominent. Dojima couldn’t stop from shouting at his captor, indignant being one of the many feelings that fuelled on this reaction. “Why did you do it?!” He spun round.

Adachi was too quick for him to accomplish anything. He simply pushed him against the wall, making sure that the other knew he still held a gun in his hands by prodding it into his stomach. “Are you sure that you wanna know?”

Dojima kept on with his unblinking stare, set on finding out the truth. “Was it all of it a lie, Adachi? I thought that we were partners.”

Apparently, what he’d said was funny, at least enough to raise a cackle from Adachi. He took hold of Dojima’s tie and began to play with it, thoughtfully running his thumb over the fabric as he contemplated what to say. “Let me clear this up for you.” His hand slid up the tie and the other pulled, making to fix the tie when all he did was tighten its hold around Dojima’s neck. “Even before I came here, I was thinking that I’d be placed in a city with a little excitement. When I came here, I thought I’d make the most of it, but I quickly grew tired of this place. I didn’t want to be put in this run down backwater place.” He let go of the tie and looked up into his former captain’s eyes. “But, then I received a power to do what others couldn’t; a power that would let me spice up this stupid town.”

The captive listened intently, feeling his heart break into pieces. Adachi never wanted to be anywhere in Inaba. He didn’t want to be with Dojima and his family. He didn’t even want to be his partner. Why would he when all he thought of this place was just a small town? 

“You might feel better knowing that I hadn’t expected her to die…” This seemed to give him a sense of guilt, but he just flashed a smile instead. “I was surprised and rather taken aback when we found her dead like that. Though… that second girl, the bitch Saki… she was just asking for it.” His expression was that of an insane man, and it almost inflicted some fear in the officer.

Dojima spit at Adachi, the projectile landing on his cheek. “You sicken me, asshole.” 

Adachi didn’t seem to know what to make of the action. He slowly raised a hand and wiped the spit from his cheek and smiled, licking the residue from his fingers. “You’re right; enough of the explanation. You want your reward.”

Dojima attempted to put some distance between him and Adachi, not that he could do much with his hands trapped in the metal cuffs and the door to his office locked. He pressed against the wall and slid down it, sitting down on his butt with his legs pulled into his chest to protect himself. There’s no one here around this time of night. If I don’t do something soon… this maniac will… His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Adachi walked away from him, placing the gun on the desk and then walking back, kneeling down where Dojima now sat, lifting a hand up to grip his superior’s face up. “One thing never seemed to change when I was your partner…”

The detective’s eyes narrowed. “And what’s that? Something else you hated about this town?”

He seemed to ignore that, continuing on. “You always gave me this…kind… sympathetic look. I swear that there was something behind it. You would always ask me to your home as if I were family. I had begun to set things in motion and knew that I couldn’t get involved with… you and your family.” Adachi’s eyes glazed over for a moment, lost in thought.

“I never should have done that.” Dojima’s body was stuck between Adachi and the wall, making his mobility less than zero. There was very little that he could do except play with the cuffs behind him and hope that they gave, though he knew that they wouldn’t.

“I’d spent many hours thinking about you, you know?” Adachi ignored his words again, almost as if they had never been said. He was stuck in his own little world, not a very pleasing thought. “Like this…” He returned his eyes onto Dojima, running his eyes over what he could see of the man. “Well… things were a little different.”

Dojima didn’t like the sound of what Adachi was saying. “What are you talking about?”

“I imagined you… naked.” He moved his hand to run along Dojima’s cheeks. “Tied up to that nice living room table you have, with your ass in the air. Oh, and gagged with your tie.” Adachi licked his lips. “Moaning…” He bent in and returned his hand to Ryotaro’s face, tightening the hold. Adachi pressed his lips against Dojima’s, holding him so that he couldn’t do a damn thing except snarl into the kiss.

He could have bitten the tongue that slipped in, but he couldn’t help the nagging voice in the back of his head. 

He’s a murderer. You’ve got to make sure he doesn’t hurt Nanako. You have to make sure that Souji makes it home to his family safely… you’ll just have to indulge him.

Officer Ryotaro kept his jaw locked and refused to take part in the intrusion. He simply waited until the other had grown tired of making out with what could be considered a wall and pulled back. 

Adachi shook his head. “You’re right, Dojima. Just because we’re not at your house doesn’t mean I can’t do it here. I have you all to myself and I can do so many things to you. Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you like I fantasised. “

The idea of being fucked by Adachi was both disgusting and foreboding. 

He… he was like family… this… murder. He was like family to me. We were always together, Adachi always by my side…

Adachi was always there. Maybe that’s why you’re getting hard at the thought. His thoughts replied.

I-I’m not…

Dojima glanced down and saw that his pants had already begun to tent, an uncomfortable feeling. It had been a long time since someone had kissed him with that much lust behind it, even if he refused to have anything to do with it. 

He felt Adachi grab his shirt and pull him up with that rough strength. “You’re awfully quiet. I expected you to tell me off for not bringing you coffee or perhaps struggling a little more.” Adachi’s grin appeared again as he pulled Dojima over to the desk, sweeping the items to the floor and shoving Dojima onto the cleared desk.

The officer grunted, feeling the desk against his stomach and fully aware that his vision was now impaired. He could barely see Adachi at all now that he was eating the wood. The next thing he knew, he felt his pants and boxers pulled down in one motion. His ass was now clearly visible to this crazy asshole. Despite his utter embarrassment and now fully aware of what was about to occur, Dojima had to decide what his next move would be.

His initial thought was to struggle, but he knew that Adachi would like it. He wanted to get out of the situation and stop Adachi’s evil plan. Thanks to his brilliant discovery landing him in this mess, it seemed like there was someone already in trouble. His second thought was just to indulge Adachi, let him have his way and maybe get him to tell Dojima more about what was going on, or enough to buy him time to be found by someone from the police department or his nephew. However, that was also a sexually induced thought; his penis now openly pressing against the front of his desk.

Dojima fought the handcuffs, knowing that it was futile unless he had the key or something to pick the lock.

Adachi just chuckled. “Now, this is a little of the Dojima I was expecting.” 

He barked an order, turning his head to rest on the right side of his cheek and trying to looking in the direction he knew Adachi was. “Let me go, right this second Adachi!” 

“Hm… oh, this is going to be perfect. You’re always prepared, Dojima.” 

Ignored once again. His eyes widened as he saw Adachi put a bottle of lotion on the desk next to his head along with the large yellow roll of “Keep Out” tape for their crime scenes. He was starting to get worried, shouting back again. “What’re you doing?” All he could feel was a firm hand holding him bent over.

Adachi leaned over too, pressing his chest against Dojima’s back. He reached around. “Open wide.” His sing-song voice wasn’t enough for him to follow the order.

Dojima let out a cry as he felt Adachi’s finger enter his anus and that was just enough time for Adachi to shove whatever he had in his hand inside the officer’s mouth. 

As he tried to spit out the intruding cloth, Adachi took the tape and pulled off a strip, placing it over his lips. Dojima was surprised, struggling a little harder, but only receiving more tape over his mouth in the process. 

He felt his tie slide from around his neck next and then after he grunted behind the tape, it was bound over his eyes. It was a useless move since he could barely see anything as it was. Yet, it did have the odd effect of making him even more nervous about what was going to happen. Dojima struggled frantically, mumbling angry orders from under the caution tape and trying to remove either the tape or blindfold from his face to renew at least one of his stolen senses. 

Adachi renewed his hand on his officer’s back and kept him on the desk. “Now now. I’m going to have fun with you and you’re only making it more fun for me.”

The brunette growled behind the gag, some sort of insult, he wasn’t even sure him what it was exactly.  
His captor put a hand over his mouth and leaned in, nipping at his ear. “I think it’s such a turn on that you’re like this… and… you seem to think so too.”

Ryotaro cried out from behind the gag, muffling the moan he received from the other squeezing his half-hard cock. 

It was just then that his phone rang in his discarded pants.

Nanako! He thought, his eyes widening as Adachi moved away to reach into the front pocket and removed the loud device. Dojima tried to fight again, but Adachi raised his left knee and set it into the father’s back, grinning as he flipped it open and answered the call.

“Good evening, this is Adachi.” His voice had been how Dojima remembered it, nice, kind, and caring. Except now he knew that it was all just a ruse. “Oh, Nanako! And how are you doing today?”

The captive tried to get free, but all he felt was the edge of the desk cutting into his gut. He tried to call for help, get her to hear that he was in trouble, but she was a young girl. She wouldn’t understand. He knew it was a lost cause.

“You want to talk to your father? I’m sorry, I wish that I could let you talk to him, but he’s a little… tied up at the moment.” 

He grinned, covering the phone’s speaker and leaning in to whisper into Dojima’s ear. “I’ve always wanted to say that and have it be true.” Adachi let out a soft chuckle moving back as Dojima bucked under him and tried to say something from behind the gag.

“Was he supposed to come home today? Ah, I’m sorry, Nanako. We’ve got official police business to take care of and we’re going to be going to my apartment for the next few days to discuss a case. My apartment is closer and we can get to and from work easier. It’s a shame that he’s not able to come to the phone. I know he’d love to talk to you, especially now, but he’s on just a little preoccupied.” There was a pause, obviously Nanako was talking.

By now, Dojima had stopped his fighting to listen to the conversation, raising his head and cocking it to the side to listen. Maybe he’d hear what the other had planned for him, but he also hoped that wouldn’t be the case. Nanako didn’t need to get involved in this. 

“Do tell Souji that he’s the man of the house for the weekend, alright? I’ll make sure that he’s well taken care of.” He nodded. “Sleep well! Bye-bye.”

His last hope was that Souji would know he was captured by Adachi, but how could the teenager know when he wasn’t even the one on the phone. 

Dojima hadn’t even realized it until just before the gun was pressed into his back.

“I think that you need to learn a lesson about interrupting someone when they’re on the phone.” His voice had returned to its menacing sneer, the hand of said man ran along Dojima’s arms and then over his fingers. 

He shivered, fighting the urge to enjoy it. 

It was a quick movement; Adachi squeezed the nice tight ass before him. The madman’s fingers traced the curve, running down the crack in his ass, and then up again with just his nail, leaving an odd sensation where it touched. His hands then moved to grab the lotion, quietly and slowly so that Dojima wouldn’t be too aware of what was about to happen next.

Dojima’s outstretched fingers curled into fists to relieve some of the sexual pressure he was feeling.

“This is such a pretty ass, Dojima. To think I let you get away from me this long.” The criminal uncapped the lotion as he spoke and squirted a little of it on his index and middle finger, leaning down and then entering the two fingers into the elder’s anus.

He gasped, trying to move further into the desk to prevent the fingers from going in any further, but that too was a useless attempt. Straining at the handcuffs, his body was begging to let it do something to get out of the horrid situation.

Adachi began to stretch his hole, running the liquid around his rim and then scissoring it to make it larger. 

This seemed to stretch on forever, making Dojima feel like he could fit anything in his ass, which wasn’t a comforting feeling in the slightest. 

There would be a small break from scissoring to run more lotion around his hole and then back to work. Repeating the cycle over and over again until Dojima was just mildly uncomfortable with the fingers delving into his ass and then moving to make room for something much bigger.

To say that he knew nothing of what was about to happen would be a bad assumption. Adachi had not only mentioned sex, but he was on his way to keeping his word. Dojima knew how gay sex worked, he wasn’t stupid. 

“You’re so well-behaved. It’s cute that you’re so mentally against this, but physically you want it just about as much as I want to give it to you.” There was a small laugh in that. 

Adachi pulled off his own pants and then ran lotion over his manhood, placing himself at the ready to enter his hot bound captive. 

He shoved inside, all the way. 

Dojima’s cry of pain was muffled by the gag, attempting to get away. It felt even bigger than those fingers inside of him. There was not a single warning before it entered. He didn’t get anything at all, just the pain from both an organ being shoved into his virgin ass and the fight he was having with the handcuffs. 

Adachi simply pulled out and shoved back in, over and over again. 

The cock felt huge inside him, like it was going to rip him apart each time it entered him. He didn’t want to get a good look at what was shoving itself deep into his prostate. It would just be another mental scar to plague him for the rest of his life. If he wasn’t killed after Adachi had his fun that is.

His captor let out a low graining moan as he continued the action. It had never been about torturing Dojima. All he wanted to be was in his caring boss. If he had never been caught, it was possible that he’d never have thought about doing this to him. That was all a moot point now. He had been discovered and now he was fucking the officer in the ass. 

Oh God, how hot he looked bent over, ass hanging in the air just waiting to have a cock shoved into it. Handcuffed with his arms behind him, gagged with Adachi’s tie and the caution tape, and blinded by his own. There had never been a sight more beautiful than this. 

And Dojima was all his.

About now, Adachi’s hips had learned to rotate up, brushing against the Dojima’s, and his manhood was at full length, extremely hard. There was something amazing about the sound of a muffled moan or the clinking of metal as two wrists tried to pull free from them. It just made him want to fuck his captive harder. At first, he had thought it would be best to hear the officer’s moans freely, but he didn’t need to hear the other’s voice when he was trying to dig in as deep as he could.

It was a matter of time until he found the spot in Dojima’s ass that would make him cry out each time the head of his penis touched it. He was searching everywhere for it in the elder’s anus. 

Nothing would stop him from this conquest. He’d write his name in the skin if he had to. Ryotaro Dojima had to be his and his alone. To fuck senseless and to own. 

Just as he was thinking that for some reason that he kept missing the spot and wouldn’t be able to locate it, Dojima let out a high, surprised cry from behind the gag. 

“There we go.”

He continued the session, hitting that spot. 

Each. 

And every.

Time.

Tears were beginning to form behind the tie, feeling intense pleasure and pain as blood mixed with the lotion and became extra lubricant. Even now, despite his attempt to keep from getting more turned on by the situation, his cock was harder than it had been in years, pushing against the wooden desk, only adding to the pain. 

He wouldn’t beg for it to stop. No matter how much it hurt. Adachi would never get the satisfaction of know he’d brought Dojima to his knees. 

It must have been an hour. It felt like an hour. 

Adachi finally came into his ass, and Dojima, feeling the intense pressure inside him, like-wise came. The pressure and pleasure that he’d felt throughout combined and was too much for him to handle.

He felt the rapist pull out, slower than when he had shoved in, and heard the sound of a belt, assuming Adachi had replaced his pants. Soon walking away from where Dojima lie, the other’s seed dripping from his asshole.

Dojima ignored it for the moment, breathing heavily behind the gag and trying to gather his composure. It had been the most intense sexual experience that he hadn’t even been able to dream of when he masturbated. Finally feeling up to the task, he tried to talk through the gag, but it was just as useless as all the other times. 

Adachi’s feet sounded closer, meaning he’d returned and reached over to remove the blindfold from Dojima’s eyes. He pulled Dojima to stand by pulling on the handcuffs, extracting a cry from him in return.

“I doubt that you’d make it easy for me to get out of the police station without a scene, so… you’re going to have to go to sleep.” He leaned in and kissed the caution tape covering Ryotaro’s mouth. “Night night.” 

Feeling a stab in his arm, Dojima looked down and saw a needle pushing an odd substance into his arm. His eyes widened as he now just stared at Adachi. He felt his legs slowly give out, falling down to his knees. 

“You and I are going to have a lot of fun, Dojima.” Adachi knelt down beside him with a pleased expression.

His eyes fell and his body collapsed, falling into Adachi’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. All credit goes to the makers of the video game.


End file.
